Zombie Breakout Plan A
INTRODUCTION It has come to the attention of many iHive members that when the zombies attack, we will need a plan of action. Here is the plan, laid out in a daily schedule, starting with Day Zero (Securing the Ground Floor) - when the zombies first attack. Each day is ordered according to Armament (location security, weapons, defense/offense strategies), Food Contingencies (securing food sources, regulating dispensation, etc), and other categories as deemed necessary. ***Currently missing categories which need attention are First Aid, Entertainment, IHive Law, and Sleeping Arrangements*** Day Negative One (Prep) Training program must be designed using simulators such as Dead Rising 2 which will encourage creative weapon design. For weapons training, teambuilding, and battle strategies there will be a mandatory 4 hours of gameplay in the simulator Left 4 Dead Day Zero (Securing the Ground Floor) When the zombies attack, we'll need a stronghold where we can barricade ourselves while we wait can wait it out if necessary. We can either wait for help, or ensure that we have enough weapons to takedown the zombies and thin the herd out so we can move on. 'Armament' The proposed location: Robarts Stacks. In order to access the stacks, we need to first secure the ground level, so as to create multiple lines of defense. As you can see, there is one main entrance but a suspicious possibility of two in the back. Now, those can be blocked and we need to cover those asap. The doors in the front, however, not only have the rotating mechanism, but the automatic press-button swinging door as well. The framing around the door set is entirely glass and so represents a weakness (we can jam the doors, but can they blow out the frame?). Also, if the zombies have glass-breaking capabilities, then we should boobytrap windows on the first floor, where they are most likely to make their breach. We need bear traps. In the plan below you see there are two sets of elevators, which means extra work for us ensuring that the shafts are secured. Perhaps a rotating security watch? We need to pull each elevator car up to the stacks (Day 2) and rig them to drop if an elevator door is pried open on any floor below. Also, they should be full of explosives and bear traps. The internal doors granting access to the rear exits and the public elevators may not be worth our while. Note, though, that if we need to escape the building and zombies are chasing us, we can blow up the internal doors behind us to impede their progress. As a subplan, in the case that zombies cannot blow up glass, we could create a terrarium environment from which to observe the first floor from inside the public elevator lobby. The risk here is aggravating zombies via temptation. (Smashley 13:50, December 1, 2011 (UTC)) Food Contingencies The single entryway via the elevators makes it difficult for zombies to get at us while the cafeteria (if we can swing by there before the potential for bites outweighs the necessity of food) is a good source for supplies. It should be noted that if we cannot gain access to the food stored there, we should leave caches of non-perishables throughout Robarts. With the long-gun registry getting the boot, maybe we can stash some rifles while we're at it. Netfariousb 22:07, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I would like to be in charge of stockpiling Starbucks baked goods. HalfPint 22:33, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so I just learned how to preserve food in jars. Is this a skill I should be putting to work for this? (Racy-T 04:39, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Zombie Fortress Well it's offical, I've found an image of the greatest anti-zombie fortress on Reddit today Category:Zombie Breakout Plan